Baka and Test: Idiot's love triangle
by xTiny.Chocolate.Starsx
Summary: This story is about the fight between Mizuki, Minami, and Kubo. Who will win Akisha's heart? idk! Just read it! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! It's me! X3 This is my FIRST EVOR FanFiction story~~! w**

**Okay! So it's a Baka to Test story (or Baka and test, because that's how I see it on youtube) It's mainly about Minami and Akisha (I call him Yoshii for some reason '=w=) I think Akisha and Minami are a cute couple and not HIMEJI! Cus I hate her. '=3= (for some reason) So now it's time for me to STFU and tell yoh the story! Enjoy!X3**

**WARNING! Mature! 13+ **

**Okay? Okay. ^^**

Minami bit her lip. She glanced nervously at Yoshii, who looked back at her, and she quickly looked down, her cheeks rose pink.

"Uhm… soo… nobody else came…?" Blinked Yoshii

"Uh, yeah… they were all busy…." She bit her lip harder. She felt so stupid…

"Even… Himeji? I mean as she's you're friend and all-"

"Is everything about Himeji?" Minami snarled

"Uh… erm… no… sorry…" Yoshii muttered innocently. He glanced at Minami hesitantly.

"Erm…do you want something to eat?" Minami mumbled, as she shyly fidgeted with a strand of her soft pink hair, trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact.

Yoshii's eyes lit up instantly " You mean.. food?" He gasped

Minami blinked at him, feeling confused. "Duh food. What? You've started eating plastic now?"

"No…but it might taste pretty good! Hey, what if I did start eating plastic? It would be a great way to save my pocket money!" He grinned.

Minami giggled, and then she blushed in utter disbelief. _How could I have laughed at that? Ugh! I can't believe I've fallen in love with such an idiot! But wait… did he see me blush…?_ Again, she glanced at Yoshii. He must have noticed, because he was scratching the back of his head nervously, possibly laughing at his own joke, or for the pure fact that he had made Minami blush.

"So… I'm getting pretty hungry no-"

"-Patience!" Minami shouted irritably as she bashed him on the side of his head.

"Owww" Yoshii moaned. He rubbed his head while Minami strode into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Minami opened the door of the fridge and explored its contents. She pulled out a big cup of ramen noodles (since Yoshii must be starving), closed the door and turned to the microwave, but then she hesitated, as her stomach rumbled.

_Uh…I'm actually feeling pretty hungry… maybe there's another cup of ramen._

She turned to open the fridge door again, but she met an unfortunate surprise. There were no more ramen; the one she was holding in her hand was the last cup.

_Uh…okay... maybe I can just make a quick trip to the local supermarket to buy some ramen…? No! I know Aki… he'll get bored and leave…_

_Even worse… he might…HE MIGHT EXPLORE MY ROOM AND LOOK IN MY DIARY!" _ Her cheeks grew red.

_B-but if I don't… I'll have to share it with him… oh no…_

Minami could just imagine the thought of having to share a whole cup of ramen with Yoshii. _They would have to sit so close to each other… so close that they would feel the heat of each other's body…_

The thought of it made Minami weak, she leaned against the fridge wall, and her face was now as pink as her hair.

_Suddenly, the lights would slowly dim, it was another power cut… _(Oh the irony…) but_ this surprisingly set a quite romantic mood…_

"_This is nice…" Yoshii would mutter softly…_

"_Y-yeah…" she would smile…_

_It was quite unusual, most of the times, Yoshii would wolf down the ramen… but he ate it in such an elegant manner…_

"_Minami…" said Yoshii softly, as he looked up from the cup of ramen_

"_Aki…?"_

"_There's a piece of ramenon your face… here… I'll get it for you…" He whispered as he slowly leaned in_

"_A-Aki...!" Minami would gasp in surprise…. But he didn't lick the piece of noodle of her face, in fact, there wasn't ramen on her face… instead he leaned in for her neck, and started kissing it softly._

"_A-Aki…n-no! P-please…!" She whimpered. She already couldn't handle it; it felt too good…_

"—_hush, Minami" He whispered_

_And before Minami knew what was happening… Yoshii had kissed her._

"N-no Aki!" Minami squealed helplessly. Her face was as red as roses

"What?" Yoshi called from the living room. "What is it Minami, are you okay?"

At that very moment, Minami realised that she had been torn out of her dream, and been spat out again into the hostile misery of reality. She now found Yoshii holding her arms, as if he were trying to restrain her.

"Minami, are you okay?"

Minami didn't answer, but she just stared into Yoshii's warm brown eyes. She blushed and felt her eyes water.

"Minami?" Yoshi shook her softly. Hello? He released her. "Minami?"

But Minami was still in her world of _imagination_

_W-what…_

_Aki's not that kind of person... just look at him. He's kind of wimpy if you asked me… he would never do something as s-se… Minami blushed even_ harder.

"Minami? Uhh…. Don't worry, I'll go gethelp-"

"Huh? Oh…! Aki! What are you doing?"

"I heard you shout my name, so I thought you needed help or somethi-"

"-Well I'm okay, thank you. Now be patient, your food is cooking"

"But it's there, in your hand Minami…"

"U-uh?" Minami blushed from embarrassment.

"Umm… well why don't we just go out to eat then, to save you the trouble. I mean, you must have a stuff to do… so…"

Minami almost felt like kissing that guy. "Oh Aki… I'd love to…"

Yoshii grinned. "Great! I'll just call everyone to tell them to meet up!"

"W-WHAT?" Minami gawped. Her passion turned into fury.

Yoshii put his phone down and looked up at Minami "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"No I just…pff…whatever, just call 'em will ya." She sighed, as she put the cup

of noodles back into the fridge.

"Akisha-kun!" Himeji's sweet voice rang out from the phone "Oh Akisha-kun! I was just thinking about you just now! In fact I was just about to call you! Teeheehee~!"

"Ahaahaa!" Yoshii blushed

Minami frowned.

"Himeji! you don't mind coming round to Minami's house? Were all gonna go downtown to a restaurant…. If you're not too busy…?"

"Oh I'd love to Akisha-kun! But…"

"But…?"

"Umm… Akisha-kun…what are you doing at Minami's house?"

Yoshii glanced at Minami, who had heard everything and was now scarlet red. He quickly turned away; he also was red in the face.

"Umm… she just invited me over Himeji…why?" Yoshii stutted sheepishly, dripping with the sweat.

"Only you Akisha-kun, no one else? Not even me, just YOU Akisha-kun?" He could hear her voice suddenly getting dangerously delicate.

"SO I COULD HELP HER WITH HOMEWORK!" He blurted out.

"B-but…she knows I'm clever…" Himeji whispered

Yoshii went even more red, realising the mistake he made.

"Will you… just come over…please…?" He sighed

"Yes…yes I will Aki-Akisha-kun" She muttered, again using that dangerous tone.

The phone dropped and there was an akward silence.

Suddenly, Minami broke the silence.

"She's probably going to kill you Aki-"

"-WHYYY?" Yoshii interrupted in a shrill scream. He kneeled on the marble floor and started to cry.

"Well, while you grief over your death to come, I'll just do you a favour and call the others."

"W-when she kills me Minami… will you miss me…?"

"Hey! Don't you say that! I'm not letting anyone kill you!"

Yoshii looked up at Minami. "Huh? Really Minami?"

As soon as Minami realised what she had just blurted out, she blushed again.

"N-no…what I mean by that is if anyone is going to kill you it's me!"

"What? But I thought you liked me?" Yoshii said, as he picked himself off the kitchen floor.

"I do like you Aki…" Minami blushed softly, charmed by his sweet attitude. But once again, she flushed and changed the story.

"I MEAN NOT LIKE THAT LIKE A FRIEND LIKE!"

But Yoshii smiled. "Ha ha, you're so cute Minami. I like you too."

Again, Minami blushed. _ How is he doing this? It's like he's controlling my mind! It's the way he smiles; he just has the cool attitude and that soft dreamy voice…_

"Thank you Aki… I think I'll go upstairs and change before everybody comes."

While she walked up the stairs, Minami noticed that Yoshii- for once- was actually dressed in his best clothes. She smiled. _Did he actually TRY to look his best so he would just come over to my house? Oh Aki…_

**WOOT! That's part 1 finished. X3 I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! I'll only continue it if you want me to! Otherwise, if you don't want me to continue, it'll be a waste of my time. : P**

**BYEEE~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT WOOT! XD **

**K, so I got a review now! X3 I just wanna say thanks to 1 for giving meh my first review! :DD**

**Okay, so now 4 chapter 2 o3o ENJOY! O3o:**

**(Okai, and btw, I know I said this was about Minami and Akisha, but it's called love TRIANGLE, so basically, u get what happens in a love triangle. XD Minami, Himeji and Kubo are fighting over him in this story! XP)**

They both walked down the empty street, it was abit cold out, so Minami wore a coat...while Yoshi was freezing.

The street wasn't so empty, in fact, there were a few people walking by, but Minami decided to make her move…

"Um, Aki… are you cold?"

"Heh, yeah kind of, but the restaurant's not so far away."

Minami glanced at Yoshii, then looked straight ahead, and with a wandering hand, she slipped her arm around his, and locked it there, like a hook.

Yoshii felt quite a warm sensation in his arm, he looked down and-

"DAMN IT!" He screamed inside. "Ah, what is she doing? That is bad…. Maybe someone is coming, that'll distract her…"

Yoshi scanned the street cautiously with his eyes. There was no sign of any of his friends, but an old woman walked pass and smiled at them…

She taught they were a couple…

By this point Yoshii was totally humiliated. He liked Minami, well, as a friend. He just wasn't sure if he was in THAT kind of relationship with her. But he couldn't tell her, no, slowly slipping his hand away would even trigger her fury…

Or make her cry…

He didn't want that…

And he could trust that Minami would pound him into a bathrobe and give it to his sister as a present... Yoshii trembled at the mere thought of it.

But he couldn't stand holding her hand like that. He took a big breath, and then smiled at Minami.

"Say, Minami, you look really good in that shirt."

"U-uhm really Aki?" Minami blushed. Yoshii had never said THAT before. How kind of him to notice what she was wearing. "T-thank you Aki"

"Yeah, it goes perfectly with your flat chest" Yoshii continued to smile, but he could already feel pain rushing through his back, arms, legs, neck, probably his whole body- where Minami would aim to snap like a twig.

"What was that, Aki?" Minami muttered through gritted teeth, trying to keep her temper. "I think I misheard you"

"I SIAD" The idiot Yoshii screamed across the road to really get Minami mad. "THAT SHIRT REALLY SHOWS YOUR FLAT CHEST AND EVERY THI—MINAMI STOP I'VE LOST FEELING OF MY BODY!" Yoshi screamed as he was suddenly- like he predicted- beaten into a bathrobe.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T IF SOMEBODY CALLED YOUR CHEST FLATTER THAN A CATWALK!"

"I WON'T HAVE TO CARE ABOUT THAT, I'M A BOY, I HAVE NO BOOBS!" Yoshii screamed. He could hear his neck snap, but apparently he didn't really feel anything anymore.

Minami stopped. She released Yoshii, and he fell deftly on the pavement. He didn't feel that either. As the twisted soul lay on the pavement sobbing helplessly, Minami prepared for her last move. She stepped back, cartwheeled and landed, crushing Aki so badly that it was almost impossible to live through it.

"Bye world…" The agonised child smiled as he caught his last glimpse of sunlight.

Minami picked up the limp "figure" as it was no longer recognizable as a human being any more.

"You're lucky I finished you off quickly, Aki. I just saved you from Himeji using unknown forces to kill you slowly" Minami muttered as she picked the corpse up, threw it unto her shoulder and walked on, ignoring the thick crowd that stood subdued, staring at her.

"Akisha-Kun? Oh Akisha-Kun! Do wake up! Minami, you bully, you killed Akisha-Kun!" Cried Mizuki.

"Me? Kill Aki? Oh please, he'll snap out of it soon" Minami snapped.

"Wow Minami… you hit him real bad…" Yuugi muttered, gazing down at Yoshi

"Ugh, come on guys, I didn't inflict THAT much pain on hi-"

"Just look at him, in this state, he could easily be mistaken as a face towel" said Mutsilini, as he poked the lifeless object.

"No, I think he looks a bit more like a tie or something" Yuugi suggested

"Forget about that guys, the point is, he's probably not human anymore. Wow, "Minami, you really beat him, you should really learn to control your temper-"

Said Hideyoshi, but Minami interrupted him

"WELL I'M SORRY! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF YOU WERE TOLD YOU HAD SMALL BOOBS!"

But HIdeyoshi kept his cool. "Yes but I'm a guy, and to be honest, you don't really have boobs at all-"

Again, Minami interrupted with fury, if it were Yoshii, she probably would have finished him on the spot, "YEAH, THAT'S COMING FROM THE GUY WHO DRESSES LIKE A GIRL!"

"Yeah, well it's called cross-dressing, and I was made to wear these so-"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK UP LIKE A _MAN_ YOU-"

"Guys~" Mizuki whined. "Stop arguing! Akisha-Kun is going to die now!"

"I think we should have rushed him to the hospital rather than bring him to your room, Mizuki. I mean, did you see the people's face at the restaurant."

Suggested Yuugi.

"B-but maybe…maybe I can kiss him..." Mizuki blushed, as she fiddled with her lush pink hair, "maybe he'll come back to life… like sleeping beauty."

Everybody stared at her, dumbfounded. They all knew how Mizuki was sensitive and all, but that idea was just plain _stupid_.

And of course, Minami raged at this. "NO!" She screamed. "NO ONE WILL KISS MY A- I mean… Mizuki that idea is not appropriate." And she blushed again, and her eyes watered.

And now Minami was at the centre of attention.

Mizuki decided to release the pressure from her friend, and muttered shyly, "It just might work… just let me try it…please?

Everybody thought for a moment.

"Well, if she really wants to kiss Akisha so badly, why not let her try? I doubt it would work though." Yuugi shrugged.

Mizuki smiled, and slowly leaned her face over Yoshii's, her light pink hair brushed over Yoshii's cheek as she leaned in for the kiss. Mutsilini grabbed his camera. This was going to be a good one.

Yoshii opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was at, and the only thing he could remember was pain, serious pain, indescribable, the word for this kind of pain is not even invented yet. The point is, Yoshii was hurt, and he was hurt bad.

"whaa?" He moaned, he couldn't move, but he could see Mizuki leaning in to kiss him…wait…OH MY G-

And at that very moment, Yoshii sprang up into a sitting position, bashing Mizuki's nose, but also getting abit of lip contact. Yep, Yoshii had just _kissed_ Mizuki by accident.

A light flashed, jaws dropped, and a vein popped. Yoshii could feel pain all over again, Mizuki gawped while Yoshii was being murdered a second time by Minami.

"SO YOU LIKED THE KISS, DIDN'T YA? AT THE LAST MINUTE, YOU JUST KISSED HER, YOU JUMPED IN AND JUST KISSED HER! YOUL OVE HER INNIT?"

"N-NO MINAMI, PLEASE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I WOKE UP AND FOUND OUT THAT HIMEJI WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME THEN I-"

"WENT IN FOR THE KISS, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID, YOU KISSED HER IN SURPRISE, BECAUSE SHE WAS GONNA KISS YOU!"

"MINAMI PLEASE!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T KILL YOU, AKI? BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU! I CAN! ALL THIS TIME I DIDN'T DISMANTALE YOU BECAUSE I L-"

Then she paused, blushed, and her eyes watered. It wasn't the first time that happened today. What's going on?

"U-urh… Minami… if you've finished shouting… you can at l-least let go of my n-neck please, you're cutting my air supply n-now."

"Shut up Aki" Minami muttered under her breath, as she released her grip and climbed down from the bed. "That's a nice bed you've got there, Mizuki." Minami said sarcastically. It seems that Minami had finally cooled down.

"Thank you Minami!" Mizuki beamed. The others remained silent, they had no idea what was going on right now.

"Akisha-Kun" Mizuki smiled back at Yoshii. I bet you are feeling very hungry after being murdered- erm… well, I bet you are feeling quite hungry anyway."

Yoshii's irises shrunk. "N-no it's fi-"

"No Aki, you should be hungry, after dying and coming back to life and all. You must be exhausted, why don't you let your kind little princess cook you some food?" Minami smiled. She also knew the perturbing effect MIzuki's food had on humans, or any creature for that matter.

"T-thank you Minami, but-"

"Don't you like my cooking Akisha-Kun?" Mizuki frowned. She went all teary eyed again.

"Yes Aki, ANYTHING for your princess, RIIGHT?"

"I-I NEVER SAID TH-"

"Akisha-Kun"

"Damnit…" Yoshii said to himself. She's doing that glassy-eyed trick again; it's going to kill me! He resisted looking into Mizuki's eyes.

"Okay then…" He replied, as cheerily as possible. (This probably isn't even possible)

Confused they may be, the others were defiantly enjoying this, until Minami smiled at them, it was THAT smile, the sinister looking smile, probably as deadly as Mizuki's food itself.

"Oh, and Mizuki, Hideyoshi, Mutsilini and Yuugi must be starving, since we didn't get any food at the restaurant." (And we all know why that happened)

"Oh, yes Minami, you're right!" Mizuki beamed. "I'll go cook a huge pot of food, so big; you won't be able to finish it! Teehee~"

Minami smiled at the boys. She understood the message, the boys did too, but Mizuki had no idea what she was really saying.

"And I'll also need you to help me Mizuki! I can't make a huge lunch all on my own, can I now?"

Minami frowned secretly. "Sure!" She beamed at her friend, and skipped after her to the kitchen, but she re-appeared at the doorway and warned them,

"I'm not really going to help her you know."

And as she skipped down the stairs, the boys huddled in a group, and

Grieved their death in advance.

**Yaay! So that's chapter 2 done! X3 I'm so sorry it's late. '=3= What can I say? School and all I guess. Have a nice day anyways! 8D I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and please review, please tell me if ur fining it stimulating, or if it's boring or something, because if u criticize me, it will help me improve. ^^ So please review, or it won't really be worth my time. ^^' Thanks again! Bye~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! ^_^ I'm back again! :D Sorry I was away for so long. ^^' and thank you to Mugi-pyon, for giving me the correct spelling of the characters names! XD I feel so embarrassed despite the fact I've spelled them wrong all this time! XD So thank you. ^^**

**Well, here goes. ^^**

"That was strange, wasn't it, Minami?"

There was a small rattle, as a lead pencil dropped onto the marble tiles of the kitchen floor.

Minami bent down to pick up the pencil. She sat deftly on a short stool, absorbed in a Sudoku puzzle. She looked up.

"What? What's strange?"

Mizuki picked up a tin of sardines. _"Sardines in sunflower oil, full of vitamin C! This will be perfect for Akihisa-Kun's recovery~~!"_

In went the sardine…

It was still in the tin when it went in that bowl…

"I was just quite confused because usually you'd kill Akihisa-Kun if he said something like that after that incident. Heh, I thought you were going to kill him a second time!" Mizuki smiled with a sigh of relief.

Minami's hand slowly wondered over to a mug of tea Mizuki made earlier. She held the cup under her nose and inhaled the sweat steam. "Ah, I can't be bothered with that idiot..." She murmured, about to take a sip. Just then, she felt a ping at the side of her head, as she was reminded by her conscious the possible dangers of simply drinking a drop of Mizuki's "tea". "I have better things to worry about anyway." She cautiously poured the toxic substance down the sink.

"Hmm" Mizuki thought out loud.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh, what? What's that?"

"It means what are you thinking." Sighed Minami, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Uh… I'm just wondering… You beat Akihisa-Kun a lot… like every day almost…"

Minami looked at her pink-haired friend.

"Well… do you love him or…"

Mizuki was interrupted by a loud snapping.

It's probably not even possible for the lead on the pencil to snap that loud. Minami, you broke the Guinness World Record.

"W-w-w-WHAT?" Minami bawled she now glowered at her friend in absolute torment.

"I just wanna know" Mizuki now shrunk.

"I-I-Why would I-Who would-ARGH!" Minami was practically spitting now. "Do YOU like him anyway?" She finally managed to say.

"Uhm…" Mizuki looked to the side, and twisted a strand of pink hair that fell perfectly over one of her cheeks. She was blushing.

"You… like him?"

Mizuki nodded. "I like Akihisa-Kun. He's adorable; he's so thoughtful and considerate. He always tries to provide me with the best. I means, he goes through so much trouble for me, as if I'm part or the Royal Family or something…"

Mizuki looked up to find her friend zoned-out on the counter.

"Minami! Are you even listening?"

Minami lifted her head from the counter "Uh? Oh, yeah…"

"What's wrong Minami?" questioned Minami, with a doubtful look on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Minami yawned, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just kind of weird I guess."

"WHAT?" Mizuki sobbed, looking concerned "H-how is it weird? Is it so wrong to like somebody?"

Minami thought about that for a second. _"She's right, there isn't really anything wrong with having a crush on somebody… so why am I so scared to tell Aki?"_

Minami was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when she was interrupted by a soft thud coming from Mizuki's room. The girls both looked at each other, and as if they had read each other's mind, Minami rushed up the stairs to Mizuki's room to check on the boys.

She was so looking forward to this.

To get the opportunity to get revenge for everything,

For making fun of her breast size,

For making her fall in love with him,

And especially,

Most importantly,

For being such an idiot.

"_Akihisa you IDIOT!"_

Down in the kitchen, Mizuki had just realised something,

Minami had not helped her with the cooking at ALL.

"Darn! Darn! Darn! She's coming guys!" Muttsurini screamed to the others.

It was carnage, the boys were running around the room, Hideyoshi had already jumped out the window, and someone in particular was crying, and that person was…

"YUUJI!"

No, not Yuuji, Akihisa. Akihisa was crying.

"YUUJI! DON'T GO, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH _THEM!_ THE'LL KILL ME, WITH PLAIN HANDS AND _FOOD!"_

"I've already told you Akihisa, it's no use, you're taped to the bed."

"YOU SAID NO MAN DOWN YUUJI!" Akihisa screamed.

"Akihisa, you still don't remember every time I've lied to you, so you can go do something stupid? Remember that, Akihisa, remember that."

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO REMEMBER THAT FOR VERY LONG YUUJI!"

"Listen Akihisa…" Yuuji turned to the screaming child.

"When your parents get back… I'll tell them of what a good boy you were when you were alive."

"YUUJI NO!"

Too late, Yuuji had saluted as if to say farewell, then jumped out of the window."

"NOOO!" Akihisa screamed, his face stained with tears.

"Hey, I won't feel so sorry for them."

Hissed a quiet voice.

Akihisa looked underneath the bed to find Muttsurini crouched, smiling. He could see his nose dripping, and realised Muttsurini noticed Mizuki's bras.

"I think you should go hide by the curtains, there'll be no bras lurking there." Akihisa suggested.

"G-good Idea" Muttsurini stifled, trying to hold back another massive nose bleed. "I'm sure Shōko, along with Yūko, would be looking for their twin brother and boyfriend."

"Heh, you got a good point" Akihisa grinned. "Why are you here anyway?"

Muttsurini beamed, clutching his camera meekly. "In case Minami gets mad at you, she'll attack you, and I can take shots of her panties. Then, I'll add them to my collection, and get rid of the old ones. I know some friends who will be willing to buy them"

"Oh…" Akihisa blushed. "Will you be able to reserve some for me… and some new ones of Hideyoshi… cross dressing?"

"Sure, but it's gonna cost extra…"

Just then, the door was forced open, so hard in fact, that it broke off its hinges.

"AKI YOU BAKA!" Screamed Minami.

Muttsurini pulled the curtains over himself, so he couldn't be seen.

"I WASN'T GONNA BUY THEM, I _SWEAR!" _Akihisa screamed.

"FOOL!" Minami yelled. She jumped onto Akihisa's weak body, crushing all his recovering limbs. She seized the collar of his shirt, and shook him violently. "WHAT'S YOUR PLAN? ARE YOU TRING TO ESCAPE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? TELL ME _NOW!" _screeched Minami.

"PLEASE, SPARE ME! SPARE ME!" Akihisa cried

"NOT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THEY WENT!" Minami screamed. She had hell in her eyes. She pressed more of her body weight on Akihisa, and he wailed. Muttsurini prepared his camera, and as Minami's skirt blew up, ever so slightly, Muttsurini managed to hold back a major nose explosion as he took one shot, then, the blood came out. SLAT. Right on Mizuki's curtains.

"T-THEY WENT THAT WAY!" He yelled, pointing at the window.

Muttsurini could hear Mizuki's footstep as she emerged. "Oh no!" He hissed, "Cover blown, cover blown!"

Minami tore open the curtains, and saw Muttsurini, staring right at him.

"OUT OF THE _WAY!"_ she screamed, and Muttsurini leaped to the side, allowing Minami as much space as she needed to perform her procedure. The boys watched as she clung her hands on the window ledge, threw herself out, released, and performed a landing roll on the ground. She turned back round and pointed at the boys.

"If any of you think about escaping, ESPECIALLY YOU AKI! I will beat you into cement! ESPECIALLY YOU AKI!"

And with that, she sprinted off.

Akihisa watched her run; he was still dazed by that amazing performance.

And then, Muttsurini bled.

"W-what's the matter with you? What happened?" Akihisa inhaled as Muttsurini struggled to hold the blood from gushing out of his nose. He looked pale from blood-loss.

"I-I think I j-just saw her panties… as she sprinted off…" Muttsurini trembled.

Akihisa stared plainly at him.

"Akihisa-Kun!" Rang Mizuki's sugary voice.

The boys turned around, and to their ULTIMATE surprise, they found Mizuki by the door holding a metal tray topped off with food.

_BUT_, she was also wearing a cosplay nurse outfit, which was done loosely at around the breast area.

With one glimpse, Muttsurini's nose exploded, causing his body to discharge backwards, right through the glass, out of the window.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked, droping the silver tray by the bed and rushing to the window.

"Uhh, don't worry about that, Himeji-san. He usually recovers faster than you think." Akihisa smiled reassuringly.

"Oh… well, are you sure he doesn't need any help? There's enough room for both of you to share the bed."

"Uh! No thank you! I'm sure he's quite comfortable in your garden. Just give him a few minutes and he'll re-spawn." Akihisa smiled desperately.

"Is re-spawn not used for video games, Akihisa-Kun? How much do you play anyway?" Asked Mizuki

Akihisa didn't really have any time to answer. He could see to lights slowly dimming, as if they were being covered by something big. Two big objects in fact. Both equally circular and large, and-

"_OH MY GOSH!" _Akihisa screamed inside his head. _"ARE THOOSE HUGE THINGS HIMEJI-SAN'S BOOBS?"_

And they were.

"There we go Akihisa-Kun. Just fluffing up the pillows for you." She smiled. She was practically leaning over Akihisa while fluffing the pillows, totally unaware that he was suffocating in her breast.

She now stood up straight at smiled at him.

"Huh? What is it Akihisa-Kun? Why is your face so red? Oh no! You have a fever too! Don't worry! I made your food in the form of medicine! I even put it in the cute little medicine bottles! Up wide now Akihisa-Kun~!"

"No! NO! Himeji-san! It's okay- really! Please! I'm okay now! Stop, STOP!"

Mizuki was in the middle of pouring the "medication" into the spoon.

"What is it Akihisa-Kun? Don't you want me to cure you? Don't you believe I can help?"  
>Akihisa blushed. "Well… yes…"<br>"Then why don't you trust mw Akihisa-Kun?"

"_Darn it, Darn it, Darn it!" _Akihisa cursed. _"She's doing those puppy- dog eyes again!"_

Akihisa gave in. Sure, whatever. Let me have it then.

Three hours later, Akihisa woke up from a vivid dream of his soul almost being snatched away from him, while his body was being chucked in a pool of acid, or what looked a lot like blended ramen. There was a witch with pink hair, who clung to a broom stick, singing a lullaby to him, as he screamed and begged for mercy.

"Oh Akihisa-Kun! You're alive! I thought you died! What would have killed you all of a sudden? Did you have a heart attack?"  
>Again, Akihisa looked for an excuse not to hurt Mizuki. He was already hurting her by not telling her that he died each time he ate her food. Although, he did remember his heart literally melt before he died.<p>

"Yep, yep I'm pretty sure it was a heart attack." Akihisa mumbled. "But don't you worry about it, Himeji-san." He smiled, struggling to sit up in the bed.

"You're cute, Akihisa-Kun." Minami giggled.

Akihisa blushed. That took him by surprise.

Mizuki smiled dreamily. Akihisa could tell she was distracted. He wondered what was on her mind.

"Akihisa-Kun." She turned to look Akihisa in the eye. "Can we keep this between us… what I'm about to say?"  
>Akihisa looked at her, with a hint of concern.<p>

"Um sure. What's the problem Himeji-San?"

"Be honest, Akihisa-Kun." She blushed.

"I will, I promise." Smiled Akihisa, as he took her hand in his.

"_Akihisa-Kun. This is why I love you… you're so cute, so kind, you go through so much, yet, at the end of the day…_

_You still try hard for my benefit…_

_You're truly amazing, Akihisa._

"Do you think…I look…" She blushed

"What?"

"Do I look…"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Do I look sexy to you Akihisa-Kun?" She blurted out. Her face was scarlet red, as he let go of Akihisa's hand to cover her own mouth.

Akihisa stared back at her in utter disbelief. He too could feel himself going red.

_What on Earth did she just ask me?_

**That was part 3! XD I'm soo sorry I took a long time to finish it! Blame laziness, school, homework, laziness, did I include laziness?**

**Hopped you enjoyed anyway! Thank you for my reviews! Please post a review also! Thanks you! ^^**


End file.
